


Here, have some important information

by CrazyAssFangirl



Series: Teenagers shouldn't be defenders of the galaxy [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: OC information, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAssFangirl/pseuds/CrazyAssFangirl
Summary: This is the character info for all of Lances' different personalities. Read it if you want, I really don't care either way.





	Here, have some important information

Lance's different personalities:

\- John is the one obsessed with fighting

-Kyle is the angry one

-Casey is the logical/smart one

-Mason is the childish one

-Aaron is the leader-type personality

-Abbott is the protective one

-Ace is the psychotic one

-Raiden is the friendly/caring one

-Sage is the healer

-Maddox is the lucky one

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: John Sanchez

Age: 18 years old

Gender: Male

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Emerald green

Skin tone: White

Backstory: John is the fearless, battle obsessed personality that was the first to appear in Lances’ mental landscape. He was the one that turned the mental landscape into a giant blue and white castle. He’s also the one that informed Lance of the fact that Lance isn’t human, and that he’s really from a race of aliens that died off 10,000 years prior. (Yes, the IS an Altean! Lance AU. Deal with it.)

Personality: Completely fearless when it comes to anything involving danger, though for some unexplained reason, he’s actually scared of falling in love.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Name: Kyle Evens

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Skin tone/Heritage: Mexican

Backstory: Kyle was the second personality to show up, because Lance needed someone to express the anger he felt for him. In the mindscape, Kyle is more sarcastic then angry, but only because he gets along well with the other personalities that protect Lances’ mental state.

Personality: When he’s in control of Lances’ body, it’s only because Lance is very, very _pissed_ , and doesn’t know the words needed to explain how he’s feeling. Therefore, Kyle _could_ be seen as a more intelligence-based personality, except he’s extremely sarcastic about 98% of the time, so the other personalities just see him as an Altor of anger.

 

* * *

 

 

Name: Casey Marsh

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Blue

Skin tone/heritage: White

Backstory: Casey is the third personality to appear, and he appeared because Lance needed help seeing reality for what it was, instead of moving through life in a daze. He also needed someone who could help him learn the material he needed to succeed in life in general.

Personality: Blunt, down to earth, and a god damn genius. Casey doesn’t actually have control a lot, preferring to tell the one in charge the answer they need mentally, though when he _does_ take control, it’s in everyone’s best interest to listen to what he has to say. He’s surprisingly fit, despite the fact that he spends the majority of his time reading or writing.

 

* * *

 

 

Name: Mason Davis

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Hair color: A curly brown

Eye color: Grey

Skin color/heritage: White

Backstory: Mason was the fourth personality to appear in Lances’ mental landscape, and while he isn’t one of obvious use, he helps Lance deal with his anxiety, stress, and depression in a way that isn’t harmful to Lance or any other people.

Personality: He’s sweet, excited about literally everything, loves sugar, and views everything as a chance to go on an amazing adventure.

 

* * *

 

 

Name: Aaron Dodge

Age: 17 years old

Gender: Male

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Red

Skin tone: White

Backstory: Aaron was the fifth personality to appear, and appeared because Lance needed someone to protect his mindscape that was a natural-born leader

Personality: Is actually quite sly, and will do _anything_ to achieve the goals he and the other personalities hold. He’s arrogant and vain sometimes, but the majority of the time, he’s humble, understanding, and supportive. He tends to stay in the mindscape, as there aren’t many times when his unique sense of leadership are required.

 

* * *

 

 

Name: Abbott Starch

Age: 19 years old

Gender: Male

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Green

Skin tone/heritage: Greek heritage

Backstory: Abbott was the sixth personality to appear, and is the “parental figure” of the personalities, as protecting Lance and the other personalities is highest on his priorities’ list. He appeared because Lance needed a permanent guardian/parental figure in his life.

Personality: Very protective of those he cares about, but is also sarcastic. Is willing to do anything short of dying to protect Lance and the other personalities. He’s also constantly trying to get Lance to come out of his shell, though he doesn’t force Lance, since he understands that Lance has trust issues.

 

* * *

 

 

Name: Ace Reine

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Skin tone/heritage: Italian

Backstory: Ace was the seventh personality to appear, and spends the least amount of time in control of Lances’ body. He prefers to train by himself, only emerging when Lance is in serious pain and/or seriously injured. When he emerges, they don’t feel pain, and have nearly limitless energy.

Personality: Utterly insane. He cares for only Lance and the other personalities. Other than that? The rest of the world, no, universe, could burn in hell, and he wouldn’t care.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Name: Raiden Stark

Age: 15 years old

Gender: Male

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Hazel

Skin tone/heritage: Japanese and Canadian

Backstory: Raiden was the eighth personality to show up in Lances’ mental landscape, and he was created during a time when he just wanted a friend to have fun with. As such, Lance and Raiden barely disagree, and Raiden is a more laid back personality that tends to stay on the sidelines as support.

Personality: He’s very laid back, but when pushed, he’s very defensive of those he cares about. Raiden was created during a time when Lance just wanted an older friend that would not only have fun with him, but protect him as well. Raiden is like the Blue Lion; quick to trust others, but once they break that trust, it’s very hard to regain.

 

* * *

 

 

Name: Sage Waters

Age: 16 years old

Gender: Male

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Green

Backstory: Sage was the ninth personality to show up in Lances’ mental landscape, and was created because of Lances’ wish to help heal people who were sick and/or injured, despite being unable to do so. Sage stays out of the limelight the majority of the time, instead giving the personality in charge instructions through their mental connection. He’s surprisingly agile and fit, though, so when he’s in trouble, he isn’t completely useless.

Personality: He’s very helpful, and conscious over the welfare of others. As such, he’s willing to do nearly _anything_ to help those that are hurt, heal. He’s shy, actually, and when others he hasn’t seen before look to him for answers, he’ll occasionally freeze up and start stuttering. He’s not into fighting, so when he’s in trouble, he’ll usually switch places with someone else more suited for the situation at hand. Also, Ace and Sage are dating. So there’s that.

 

* * *

 

 

Name: Maddox Smith

Age: 24 years old

Gender: Male

Hair color: Black and red

Eye color: Amber

Skin tone/heritage: White

Backstory: Maddox was the last personality to show up, and he showed up because Lance needed luck on his side in life. Maddox is actually rather indifferent with his opinions on Lance and the other personalities most of the time, but that’s only because he’s the literal embodiment of luck; both good and bad. He _is_ protective about the body that they inhabit, though, so even if he hated the other personalities, he wouldn’t kill the physical body the reside within.

Personality: While impassive a large chunk of the time, he’s very into gambling, and has a great memory. Maddox will make minor deals with the other personalities about different things, but he makes sure not to tip the odds in his favor since he hates winning a biased bet/gamble. Whenever he _does_ feel emotion, he feels them very strongly, and will do anything to change the situation so he can go back to normalcy.


End file.
